


Just a Dash of Jealousy

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Oh, how Jumin Han can become so jealous over the little things in life!(fluff)
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Just a Dash of Jealousy

“I’m jealous,” he said, his eyes lowered.

The young woman’s lips parted. “What do you mean?” she asked. Jealous? Where did this come from?

“I hate how others look at you. Especially that one man. . . ,” Jumin trailed off, toeing his shoes off in the process. 

They had just gotten home from a business social and Jumin had been silent the entire ride home. As soon as the door closed, though, Jumin opened up. 

Jumin walked over to their bedroom and began to loosen his tie and take off his jacket, returning them to their designated places. “I don’t care what anyone says,” he said. “I’m jealous. You’re my wife. You’d think people would have some sort of respect for me.” Jumin had a bite in his voice she’d never heard before. It made her a little nervous.

She walked over and sat on their bed, watching her husband diligently. 

“I leave for a moment,” he began again, turning to face her. “And the CEO of the company I’m making a  _ deal with _ is trying to feel up my wife. And you know what’s worst of all?  _ He _ was the one who came up with the proposal. He needs  _ me _ . But has the nerve to disrespect me? Us? You, most of all?” 

She couldn’t help but make a face. ‘Feel up’? What on earth was he going on about? 

Jumin bent down to be eye level with her. “Thank you for being so well-kept.” He was quiet for a moment then bit his lip in frustration. "I still hate it. I’ve never been this angry. Or jealous. I mean, yes, I get upset when Zen makes advances on you or says stupid things but that’s just him. This man, on the other hand, touched you. I wanted to make a scene.”

Jumin fell into the bed beside his wife and laid on his back. She leaned over him; his eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed, and a frown sat on his lips. She bit back her laugh. She’d never seen him get so aggravated before! In their two years of marriage, never had Jumin been so  _ hot-headed _ . Usually, he ignored things that agitated him and handled his emotions privately. Very rarely was Jumin the one to rant. This time, he was like a flood gate that just opened. 

His wife couldn’t help but wait impatiently for him to talk more. How could she not find his sudden burst of jealousy just a tad bit humorous? 

“It makes me uncomfortable knowing his hands touched you.” Jumin let out a huge huff. “ _ First of all _ , you don’t do that. You don’t put your hands on women as you please.  _ Second of all _ , you’re my wife. There was not one person in there that didn’t know us.  _ And! _ There’s a ring on your finger, I kissed you when I had to leave for a moment. . . how would he not know? I’m disgusted.” Jumin clicked his tongue and stretched his arms above his head. 

The young woman smiled, still holding back her laugh. She ran her fingers through his hair. “It was just my back, and it was hardly a touch. More of a brush.”

Jumin’s eyes flew open, his eyes meeting hers. “I don’t care. It was you. His hand. Touched. You. I’m pretty sure, in marriage, we are closed off to each other. Correct me if I’m wrong. Doesn’t, I don’t know, a ring on your finger and the fact that he addressed you as  _ ‘Mrs. Han’  _ remind him that you are off the  _ market _ ?” Jumin’s voice was laced with sarcasm, making his wife finally crack open. 

“Jumin, I think you should let it go,” she said, laughing. “He was probably drinking. I don’t think he knew better. And it wasn’t like I was responding to his flirts or anything.”

“Speaking of that, what did he even say to you? Actually, I don’t want to know. I just know that I don’t like it. Next time, I’m taking you with me everywhere.” Jumin turned onto his side, facing his wife. “Laugh at me all you want,” he said with a smile. “My job is to protect you. I’m not trying to have you mentally scarred by some man who doesn’t have any-”

“Jumin,” she said, cutting him off playfully. “It’s okay. I’m fine. You’re fine. Let it go.” She pushed his hair back away from his face and scooted closer to him.

“I can’t help it,” he mumbled, eyes closing. “I want to be selfish. I want to keep you all to myself. I should be the only one to touch you.” His voice quieted as he focused on his wife’s touch. She ran her fingers through his hair; he felt as if he could fall asleep at any moment. 

She rested her fingers just as the base of his neck and moved even closer to him. Kissing his temple, she felt the beat of her heart gently quicken. Jumin was sweeter than most could imagine. He found pure happiness from the simplest interactions and never demanded anything more than she offered. He desired nothing but innocent, true love from her. And though Jumin rarely admitted it, he fell completely apart at his wife’s very being. She had more emotional control over him than she realized.

Jumin adjusted to rest his head on the fold of his arm, the other pulling his wife closer. He cracked a smile as she curled up to him, fitting  _ just _ right. He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine. The simple fact that she was real made Jumin’s heart swell. He loved the feeling of her every rise and fall of breath, the sound of her breathing, and the warmth of her skin. It was comforting to know she was truly his own other person. 

The overwhelming sense of belonging and love made Jumin feel as if he was on cloud nine.

“Sometimes,” Jumin began, his voice serious. “I feel as if this is all a dream. I feel so weak and hopeless without you. I’m miserable on my business trips. Do you know that? You are so important to me. I wish I never had to leave your side. I want to quit my job sometimes. Start again. I wish I was someone else. Someone who isn’t in the public eye. I want a normal life with you. A normal relationship. I don’t want to act like the things people do or say about you or us doesn’t affect me or offend me. I used to not care, but the more I see how people treat you, the more I hate the position I’m in. I have to constantly separate business from my personal affairs. I just want to be selfish.”

Jumin adjusted himself over her, pushing her hair back to bury his face into the curve of her neck. 

“I love you,” he said. “I’m _ in _ love with you.” He felt so good. He wished silently that he could pause time and live in the moment forever. She was the innocent, kind heart he never knew he needed. He lifted his head from the warmth of her neck and pressed soft kisses along her jawline until he finally made his way up to her lips. 

No matter how many time Jumin kissed her, it still felt as if it were their very first. 

  
  



End file.
